This invention relates in general to ordnance and more particularly, to removal of used primers from guns.
To fire a cannon, a projectile is loaded into the firing chamber of the cannon, and a primer is inserted into the primer chamber. When the cannon is fired, the firing pin strikes the primer, which in turn ignites the charge, propelling the projectile through the barrel of the cannon Because of pressures developed by a charge, when a large charge is fired, the primer can fail. The excess pressure can cause the base of the primer to be blown completely off, making removal of the used primer impossible. Since the next projectile cannot be fired, the cannon is rendered useless. The cannon must be taken apart and the spindle removed and taken to a location where the primer can be machined out. This is not an option during battle.